Naruto: Beginnings
by SidJ
Summary: Naruto grows up fighting the World and the Voice in his head.
1. Following the Dream

_"_Demon, get over here!". Naruto woke up to the sound of screaming. He was 5 at the time. Or thats what he believed, no one actually told him when his birthday was. He just assumed he was five.

Tomie was screaming at him. Probably because of a prank he had pulled on her or the older kids. He was too small to fight back, so he had to get revenge somehow right? The latest was the bucket of water above the door to Tomie's room, for trying to starve him again.

He got out of the small lumpy bed and headed for Tomie's voice. Better to face the music since he couldn't escape out the window. She had put up bars after learning that was how he escaped the orphanage. He stared at Tomie who was standing wet under her door. At least it was Tomie that was on duty. Wakaki would've just beat him senseless before he could even wake up.

When Tomie stared into his eyes she flinched. No four year old should have eyes that seemed so intelligent. And he noticed, of course he did. The kid noticed everything. For her it was just more proof that the demon was unnatural. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him by the arm to the living room where the other kids could she when she punished him.

She cocked her arm back to swing at him but he twisted her arm but he dodged.

Naruto wasn't going to let her hurt him. Not if he had a choice. He was quick and small and used that to his advantage and put some distance between himself and the evil woman.

Tomie's face purpled in fury. "Look at the demon brat. Because of him you won't be getting any breakfast tomorrow. He's the reason you don't get food and why you all won't be allowed any TV tomorrow." she smirked as all the children turned to him and stared angrily. As they should, she thought. After all she had to teach these kids to hate him otherwise they could be seduced by the demon.

Naruto sighed inwardly. He already got blamed for anything that went wrong and the other kids hated him anyway. Now they were just going to hate him more. Instead of crying like he wanted to and begging forgiveness he just smiled. He knew the adults hated when he was happy so he just smiled all the more to annoy them. He would never let them see that what they did hurt him. That under his smile all he wanted to do was cry. That because of them he cried himself to sleep every night.

But at the moment he could do nothing more than smile. If he tried to speak the pain in his throat would show itself in a shaky voice. Betraying his weakness. He would make it, he thought. Just one more year and he could enter the Ninja Academy. Technically most kids entered at 8 but orphan kids sometimes went early. Because there was nothing else for them. He would enter and become a great Ninja. And then he would become the Hokage. Because no one messed with the Hokage. He was the strongest in the village, he was the top of the food chain. And Naruto wanted that desperately. He wanted to be strong so no one would hurt him, where people would respect him and he could be strong enough to not be scared. He had a plan and he would follow it. Or that was what he thought. Tomie's next words brought his dream crashing down.

"You know what brat, I've decide that as punishment you won't be allowed to join the academy, EVER!" Tomie smirked as she saw the smile fall, oh how she hated that smile. Demon children shouldn't be allowed to be happy. He was evil and it was her job that he would never be happy. Demons didn't deserve happiness. The kids face slowly fell. It started with the eyes. She could see them dim and then his smile froze for a second and slowly died. The kids eyes turned to her wide and brimming with tears. She knew the academy was his dream, it was the only thing he ever talked about and she had been okay with it because she knew it would get him out of her hair and she knew he would fail. No demon would be allowed to be a ninja. But as his face crumpled and the child shrank. His shoulders dropped and he just seemed to give up on life right there she felt a flash of guilt. The child looked ready to kill himself, but she pushed the feeling down. This was a demon hiding in the skin of a child. If she could drive it to kill itself wouldn't she be doing the village, no, the world a favor? Why had she never thought of this before?

Naruto couldn't breathe. His world was collapsing. The academy was all he lived for. He had nothing in this world except for that dream. Without the academy he wouldn't ever be Hokage. He would never get strong or get respect. What was the point of living? He looked up and saw Tomie staring at him. He saw her eyes flash and suddenly she seemed to pause but then she continued.

"A brat like you could never be Hokage anyway. You are a loser. A demon child who deserves nothing."

Naruto couldn't think, his brain was blank and he couldn't say anything. His throat was broken. Suddenly there was a voice in his head. Its voice. he hadn't heard it in a long time and it seemed to just sleep. But it was awake now.

"Kill her " the voice growled in his head. "Just take the pencil on the table there and drive it through the bitches eye. It would be easy. Even with your weak body you could do it. Kill her and she would never hurt you again Hahahaha."

As the voice laughed Naruto shivered. The voice had always been their saying mean things, but it had never told him to kill someone before. He looked at the pencil it spoke of and wondered if he could even do it. She would never be able to hurt- NO. He couldn't kill someone, he was going to be a hero. He couldn't let the voice control him. It was the monster and he would never let it turn him into one. Those were his nightmares and he wouldn't let them be real. Naruto did the only thing he could. He ran past everyone to the front door, opened it and was gone.

He ran down street after street. He couldn't go back there. If he had no academy he had no reason to stay. He would go to the streets. Other kids left the orphanage and they survived. He was going to be strong, he could survive too. But without Hokage was it even worth living? No he couldn't let those thoughts run around his head. He was strong he wouldn't let Tomie do that to him. That was what she wanted, for him to die. She had said so enough times for him to remember.

He looked at the street signs, he didn't know where he was but did that matter? He just needed to find somewhere to hide. He couldn't be taken back to the orphanage. He kept running until he found a park. He crawled up the jungle gym and sat down in the big play pen. But just as he was catching his breath he heard the sound of someone falling. He looked up. On the roof of the building next to him he saw a ANBU ninja staring at him with their signature black coat and white mask. The ANBU suddenly turned and disappeared.

Naruto continued to stare at where the agent had been. What was ANBU doing here? Had he come for him? But then why had he left? How had Naruto even noticed him? they were supposed to be the Hokage's best secret ninja force. He didn't even know what they did, just that they were strong. Would he make ANBU if he was a good ninja? But that didn't matter anymore did it? He brought his thoughts back to the present. He couldn't see the ANBU anymore. But that didn't matter Naruto's curiosity had been piqued.

He got off the jungle gym and looked for a way up to the roof. There was no ladder or even holes in the wall for him to climb. He looked around and spotted a tree near the roof. It had a branch that was near the roof.

He ran to the tree and started climbing. He had been doing this since he could run from bullies this was a piece of cake now. As he reached the branch he slowly crawled until it was too thin to hold him. There was still a few feet to the roof, and it was a few feet below the branch height. Naruto shakily stood and looked to see if he could jump the space. It was only three maybe four feet across and the four down but to him it looked to be a ten foot gap.

"Come on" Naruto thought "You wanted to be strong, you can't be scared of this." Naruto bent his knees and before his body could betray him he jumped. He landed and slid onto his belly. "I did it" he thought as he slowly stood up. The adrenaline was buzzing through him and he felt excited, he could feel the buzz down to his fingertips. It was the biggest risk jump he had ever made and he felt like he could do a hundred more. All he could think was "That was FUN!"

As the buzz faded away he looked for the ANBU or anything that would tell him where he went. He saw a footprint at the edge of the roof leading to a jump to the next roof over. Naruto readied himself and jumped again before he could think or feel fear. He landed on the next roof and fell sprawled out. His forearms hurt where he landed but he was to buzzed to notice. This was so much fun! And it kept him from thinking about his broken dreams. He continued to chase the foot prints that left mud stains behind, jumping from roof to roof until the distance became too great. The gap was too far for him to jump.

Naruto looked for another way around. He could crawl down a nearby tree and then crawl up again but that was too long and boring. He wanted to keep this buzz going, it was the only happy thing going for him. This chase was all he had and he refused to think about anything else. He saw a wire running from this roof to the other. It was thin but he thought it could hold him, after all the lack of meals had to help somehow right?

He managed the crawl and set off again and looked for footprints, there were none. He couldn't see anything. He looked up in defeat and as he did he noticed a shadow multiple roofs down heading to the Hokage's tower. Was that the ANBU? Yes he saw the flash of a white mask. The ANBU must of stopped for something. Naruto made his way to the tower as the ANBU quickly sped away. He was moving so slow compared to the ninja. Another thing he would have to do. Become that fast.

He made his way to the tower, climbing trees and jumping from roof to roof. He saw the ANBU jump on to a ledge near the top of the tower. Eventually he was on the building next to the tower. He saw a wire leading from the top of the tower down to a pole near the roof he was on. He eyed the pole and jumped. Landing on it with one foot on and grabbed the wire for balance. After putting both feet on top of the pole he started to slowly climb up the inclining wire to the top of the tower. He was covered in sweat and his arms ached by the time he made it. He was tempted to kiss the ground of the roof. He looked off the roof down onto the ledge, and using the last of his arm strength dropped onto the ledge as quietly as he could.

But his drop wasn't as quiet as he thought because suddenly the ANBU was there holding a large knife he knew was a tanto and staring at him. The mask was that of a dog.

Naruto stared at him for a second and then shrugged. "Heeeey... I just got lost" Naruto hoped he would believe it. He didn't know what ANBU did to you when you followed them but it couldn't be good.


	2. New Home

**Chapter 2**

A 19 year old Kakashi could only stare as Naruto gave his stupid excuse. He couldn't believe it, he had just finishing giving the Hokage the news that Naruto had run from the orphanage when he heard a disturbance out on the ledge. He came out expecting it to be possibly an enemy and instead found a five year old Naruto staring at him. How the hell had the kid got here? Had he followed him? Sure he had been lax because he was in the village but a five year old? Seriously?

"What is it?" The voice of the Hokage called out as he came to the window and then he too stared.

They both stared disbelieving as the subject of the report started stupidly at the two.

"Hi I'm a little lost" Naruto continued with his lie praying they just accept it. He didn't want to be in trouble with the HOKAGE!

Suddenly the Hokage just burst out laughing. The old man couldn't help it, the situation was so ridiculous. How had a five year old managed to get to the outside of the Hokage's office? "You may as well come in Naruto" he said as he turned and walked back to his desk.

Naruto jumped. How had the Hokage knew his name? And how much trouble was he in now? He almost wished he was back in the orphanage and then shook off the thought. The ANBU operative silently followed him in.

"So Naruto can you tell me what you were doing outside my office this late at night?" the Hokage asked as he motioned for Naruto to sit down across from the desk.

Naruto pulled sleeve nervously as he said "I got a little lost." He started when the Hokage started laughing.

"Really? I find that a little hard to believe" the Hokage said as he watched Naruto fidget under his gaze. "Why don't you tell me the real reason?"

Naruto calmed down a little bit after seeing the smiling face of the Hokage. He stopped feeling so nervous. If he was in trouble he would take his punishment without crying or hiding. Plus the Hokage seemed pretty nice, he was the only adult in his entire life who wasn't being mean to him after knowing his name. The ANBU was.. well he couldn't tell with the mask but he seemed alright. Maybe these people would be alright. "I left the orphanage they said I couldn't join the academy and then I saw the ANBU on a roof. I just followed him."

The Hokage stared at him dumbfounded. A five year old had followed an ANBU? Sure it wasn't war time and there hadn't been any trouble in the last two years, but for a five year old to follow an ANBU operative was just crazy. But this did provide the opportunity to fix whatever happened at the orphanage.

"What do you mean they said you couldn't go to the academy? Why would they say that?" Sarutobi asked.

"I pulled a small prank, really just a small one but Tomie got so mad. I didn't let her hit me and that just got her more angry. I wasn't being that bad I swear but she said as punishment I wouldn't be allowed to go to the Ninja Academy ever! She's always really mean to me and you can't let her do that. I'm gonna be Hokage one day so I HAVE to go to the academy. Please you gotta help me" As Naruto talked he realized THIS was the Hokage. He could get him in the academy, after all he was the boss of the village.

Sarutobi couldn't help but like the boy, his enthusiasm bled out of his every pore. Of course being the son of the always likable Minnato and Kushina didn't hurt. But he was disturbed by the overreaction of this Tomie. He knew some people would hold it against the boy because of the Fox but he thought he would have been safe in the orphanage. He would have to talk to this Tomie he thought ominously.

"Don't worry Naruto I will make sure you can join the academy. But you really shouldn't have run away its dangerous out on the streets by yourself" Sarutobi said.

"Really!? Thank you, thank you Hokage. Trust me I'm gonna be a great ninja. You won't regret this!" Naruto said extremely happily.

"See that I don't Naruto. I expect great things from you. Now I think you should get back to the orphanage don't you? There probably worried about you."

Naruto smile froze on his face, and his eyes flashed sadly. He quickly slid his mask back on.

Sarutobi noticed this and said "Do you not want to go back?"

Naruto paused, this was a chance. He was with the Hokage, the boss of the village he might be able to live somewhere else. "No I don't want to go back. Is there any way I could live somewhere else? I'll even live alone. Trust me I can take care of myself."

Sarutobi was about to say there was no way a five year old could live alone but then the thought of the Uchia boy came up. The boy had refused to live anywhere or with anyone instead of being responsible adults the council had agreed and let the boy live alone. Of course someone checked on the boy at least twice a week and so far there were no problems. Perhaps Naruto could do the same? There was nobody that was willing to take the boy in due to the Nine Tails and any friends of his mother had either died in the Fox attack or since then. The closest thing the boy had was Kakashi and he was only 19 plus in ANBU. Sarutobi was pretty sure Kakashi didn't even know that Naruto was Minnato's son. Honestly Sarutobi had always hated what he had to do with Naruto, but his father had made so many enemies in the war it was ridiculous. He was obviously a capable boy and his mannerisms were that of an older and more intelligent boy. Sarutobi came to a decision.

"Okay Naruto. You can live alone. I will have somebody check up on you at least twice a week and you will have groceries sent to you. You will have a small allowance for spending money and I expect you to manage your allowance responsibly okay?"

Naruto couldn't believe it. Nobody had ever done anything for him and here was the Hokage giving him the greatest gift ever. He wasn't dumb. He knew his life would still suck, the villagers would still hate him, the drunks would beat him and he would still be the kid everyone hated. But he would have a place to sleep without wake up beatings from other kids or from starving every day just for being himself. Plus as long as he could get in the academy he would have lived in the streets!

"Thank you, thank you! Hokage you're the best!" Naruto said in a rush.

"Alright alright, I have a lot of work to get back to so I'll let you choose your apartment with Dog's help here." The Hokage said as he gave Naruto a Number of bills.

Kakashi started in surprise. An ANBU agent helping a kid choose an apartment? What was the Hokage thinking. Honestly Kakashi didn't know what to think of the Jinchuriki. The kid was funny sure but still, having the Kyubi in you had to mess you up in some way. Kakashi was waiting to see if the kid had any crazy tendencies.

Naruto just shook his head. "I can do it myself, I don't need help and never will, trust me I'm going to be strong Old man" and with that he jumped out the window on to the ledge climbed up and jumped on to the wire sliding back down to the buildings below.

Kakashi started at the disrespect while Sarutobi just laughed. As the blonde head sped away Kakashi thought "Maybe being an adrenaline junkie was his crazy tendency". If only he knew how true that statement would become.

As it turned out Naruto's stroke of luck meeting the Hokage turned sour fast. This became apparent searching for apartments. The first landlord he met with flat out denied him. He didn't listen to anything Naruto said and just told him to leave. He wasn't angry or mean but he just refused him, not even giving him a chance to argue. He met the same response all over town. No landlord could or would take him because other residents would complain. Eventually he met landlords who would charge 3 times the normal price, which there was no way he could afford. Naruto of course had no idea that they were overcharging him and assumed that the price was different from the news paper he used to look for apartments because it was a week old. With everyone changing the price he couldn't figure out where he could afford. He started to think he should have allowed the ANBU to come with him but wasn't willing to go back and ask. He had got himself into this mess and plus he had finally found someone who talked to him and didn't ignore or hate him. He wasn't going to risk that for anything.

Eventually he came to an apartment complex in a poorer part of the village. This was apparent with the Yakuza members standing at the corner smoking. Naruto wasn't bothered, all orphans knew yakuza. Most went to them for jobs when they left or ran from the orphanage. Naruto actually felt more comfortable in these parts of town than others. These were the kind of places he had always lived in, he wouldn't know what to do if he lived elsewhere. Didn't mean he didn't wonder though.

When he finally met the landlord as usual he charged triple the price but for the first time Naruto could afford it. He immediately signed the agreement and went to his apartment. The apartment was bigger than the room he had been forced into at the orphanage. It was bare with a kitchen , a bedroom and a small living area next to the kitchen. The bed was a little better than the one at the orphanage. Tomie had made him sleep on a broken bed with bare springs popping out scratching his back. The apartment bed was lumpy and the springs were out of place but not coming out like metal spikes. All he could think was it was better than the orphanage. He would never see Tomie or Wakaki or Ichie. He wasn't happy but his life would never let him be. He was content.

The next year was hard for Naruto. The first week in the apartment was a huge change for Naruto and he wasn't sure if it was for the better. The worker who came to check up on him never came back after the first visit. When he showed up and saw that it was Naruto he was checking up on he said "Oh fuck no. I'm not dealing with this". He never came back.

The same happened with Naruto's grocery supplier. The old lady who came by to drop off his groceries knocked on his door. When he opened the door she started handing him the groceries, until she saw his whiskers. She froze upon seeing them, this was followed by a scream as she dropped the food and ran away. After that he never saw her again except glimpses. His food just got dropped off outside the door. Eventually he learned to get up early or have it stolen by other tenants and sometimes hungry kids locking for a meal. Turns out the orphanage in this part of town treated all of their kids like him, most took the streets where there was a better rate of survival. After that most of his groceries went to the youngest kids . After a few months the groceries stopped coming.

The only thing that stayed was his bank account regularly getting income. He used the rent money for rent and the spending money for food. But since he had to get the food himself shopkeepers tried not to talk to him and simply charged extra. Some weeks Naruto managed three meals a day but others he got two or often one. That was until he discovered Ramen. Instant ramen was cheap and affordable for him and it was tasty. He loved it because he finally was able to eat- all the time! He fell even more in love with a small ramen restaurant somewhat near his house called Ichiraku Ramen. He would save up for a month when he didn't need to buy clothes to eat there. If he wanted clothes he would have to save up for months.

As the favors from the Hokage died away Naruto had to wonder why people treated him differently. Shinobi left him alone but civilians ignored him when he tried to talk to them, shopkeepers charged him extra and drunks attacked him. He had always thought it was because he was an orphan brat. A lot of kids were often hated because of how many street kids became pickpockets and thieves. But Naruto was treated differently, people avoided him more than others and it continued even after he moved out from the orphanage. All the orphanage workers told him it was because he was a demon but he never believed them. But now he had to wonder. He knew it had to do with the whiskers but he could never figure it out. It was painful seeing people look at him and get a special look as they avoided him. Eventually he gave up trying to figure it out and moved on.

He survived the year by pranking the local drunks that tried to hunt him every Friday and running through the rooftops on Konoha and jumping from greater and greater heights enjoying the feel of the wind and the adrenaline running through his veins. These were his freedoms, his few joys in life and he treasured them every day.

After living in the apartments for a year Naruto was more than ready for the academy, he signed up for the earliest session he could join at age 6. Most of the class were 8 year olds but he didn't care, he would prove to everyone how great he could be, he would show the world that stomped on him that he would only get stronger and never break. He would show the voice too.

_Flashback_

_It had been a hard month, the shopkeepers had charged him more this month than any other and he couldn't figure why. They all just grumbled about the upcoming Nine Tailed Fox memorial holiday. It was a holiday shouldn't people be more cheerful instead of mean to him? He had always spent this time of the year at the orphanage were the workers had gotten extra painful towards him. He tried his hardest not to remember those days especially the actual holiday. But now everyone was being extra mean, instead of ignoring hi, he got angry stares everywhere he went and it just got worse as the holiday approached. At night he could no longer go running and jumping across rooftops because people started following him around, he even saw a few Shinobi chase him. It had taken everything he had and every trick he could think of to lose them. He instinctively knew it would not be a good idea to let them find him or where he lived. And then the day of the holiday came._

_Naruto had put of heading to the laundries until the anniversary of the attack and defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox so he would be able to find an empty machine. He waited until eleven, an hour before it closed so that the streets would be empty of most people and all that would be left would probably be at the festivals nowhere near the laundries._

_When the machine finished washing his clothes Naruto stuffed them into his backpack and left. He turned down the street but he felt eyes watching him, he didn't think drunks would be out this far but just to be sure he got to the roofs and took the aerial route towards his apartment. But the feeling of eyes watching him never left. It wasn't just that feeling but another too. This feeling made him shiver and sweat drop down his spine. He had felt this before with a few drunks, they had beaten him badly but were chased off by the Uchia police force. They had the most horrible looks in their eyes as they beat him harder than he had ever been beaten. Now as he felt the same feeling he felt a spike of fear go through his heart._

_There was nobody around but he could feel them, watching him, coming for him. He put on a burst of speed trying to lose them in the market heavy district. Jumping from the odd shaped buildings and billboards. He suddenly heard a slight whistling sound and instinctively ducked. A large thud could be hard from the sign where his head had been. He looked up and froze in fear, it was a kunai. A Shinobi knife. Someone was trying to kill him! He ran hard jumping from building. Now he could see them two ninja jumping on the roof across from him. He had to lose them!_

_"Kill them, they tried to kill you. But you can't can you? Your weak, you will always be weak. One day Ill will devour you and I will torture your soul endlessly. You are a pathetic excuse for a human being." The Voice had returned. It deep growling echoing in his head. He hadn't heard it since the day in the orphanage. He tried to ignore it._

_He headed towards a clump of trees diving in between their branches. Where was the Uchia police? Oh right something had happened to them. He didn't have time to spare another thought except," no one is coming for me"._

_"You are weak. You will die painfully because you rely on others. You can't save yourself because you are weak. I hope they torture you before they kill you. You will die here alone and nobody will mourn your corpse. They will bury you in an unmarked grave and nobody will know or care."_

_The thought made him pause. It was right, nobody would care. He could die painfully and nobody would even notice. He would die with nothing to his name. NO! He vowed to not to listen to the voice, he would escape and he would become great. He WILL leave his mark on this world. But first he had to survive._

_As the two ninja approached the trees they split up circling the trees. He waited holding his breath as they stared up into the dark shadows. He shifted slightly and suddenly a kunai came flying by. Instead of hitting him it hit the branch above him. The vibration caused a squirrel to fall to the ground. As it ran away the two ninja started looking at the other trees._

_Naruto took the kunai, it was his only weapon if they found him. As the two got farther away Naruto noticed a roof ledge a good distance from him. It was a farther jump than he had ever made but it was the closest escape. He waited for the two ninja to start looking at the farthest tree from him and he jumped. He latched on to the ledge with only one handed and had the breathe knocked out of him as he hit the wall. He wasted no time and climbing up and running across the roof he dived across roofs making the riskiest leaps of his life as he heard a shout far behind him._

_"You have a knife, face them weakling. Prove your worth to me. Kill them, tear your enemies apart. Or will you die with your tail between your legs running from your enemies?" The voice continued to talk but he ignored it. He didn't have to do what it said, he would carve his own path and he would be strong._

_He lost them through local park by doubling back through a tunnel he had dug to avoid drunks. Or at least he thought he did. Either way he never saw them again. After that it took months before he felt safe running around at night. Even then he always kept a sense of his surroundings and keeping an eye out for followers._

_End Flashback_

He was finally going to the ninja academy. He would be a Shinobi. As he stepped through the door he was greeted by the stare of his new instructors. Daiki and Mizuki.


	3. Iruka-Sensei

**Chapter 3**

Naruto looked around. He was left alone, again in front of the academy. Everyday all the other kids left with their parents. _It wasn't fair_. It just twisted the knife in his stomach more every day. But he wouldn't let it show, not now not ever. He stopped crying a long time ago. He had promised himself not to let the world break him. Or let the _monster_ either.

He had just failed the academy final for the second time. And he still didn't know what he was doing _wrong_. He did everything as Mizuki-sensei taught him. Because he was younger and other kids ignored him Mizuki-sensei would often take him aside and teach him separately while Daiki-sensei taught the other kids. Mizuki-sensei had told him he failed the first time because he was so young and it wasn't wartime. But he didn't know why he failed this time.

He had done everything perfectly, he had practiced endlessly. His ninjitsu's didn't even make a poof. His taijutsu stance was exactly like Mizuki-sensei said. But he lost to everybody else. He figured it was because he was smaller than everybody else. He used Mizuki-sensei's throwing method and he always missed. No matter how hard he practiced. He had practiced hours every day. He didn't sleep often instead he practiced. But it made no difference. Kids laughed at him, called him dead last.

The only person who believed in him was Mizuki-sensei, even Daiki-sensei ignored him like everyone else. But Mizuki-sensei kept teaching him. He was the only one. The only other person who believed in him was the Old Man. But he never saw the Old Man unless he got caught in one of his big pranks. ANBU always chased him but he was king of the rooftops in the slums. He was fast up there too. ANBU eventually caught him but he would escape one day. He got better with every chase. And the Old Man let him go, he was nice like that.

Mizuki stared at the demon brat. Sitting on the swing in front of the academy as the graduates left. Of course the kid failed. Like he and Daiki would ever let a Demon be a ninja. Honestly who had even let the thing join? Kid was smart but he didn't expect a thing. He and Daiki had a little good cop bad cop thing going, they hadn't planned it but it worked out that way and the kid bought it. It hadn't been that hard to sabotage the kid. Just show him something once and he trained endlessly to get it. Show him something once wrong and the kid got it wrong, every time. He had to admit the thing was smart, and worked harder than anyone he knew but it was still the demon. it would never graduate. The only problem now was that Daiki had been transferred and he was getting the new guy Iruka. Guy was a goody two shows, pain in the ass. He would have to be careful around him. But since he was knew he would only teach homeroom and ninjitsu. Kid couldn't pass on ninjitsu alone so what the hell.

Naruto headed home, keeping on the rooftops to avoid people and get home faster. He would do it this year, he thought to himself. He would train harder and longer and he would pass.

He dropped down near his apartment and waved to the local yakuza. He was on friendly terms with them since he had done some odd jobs, he was like an honorary member. He was even friends with the boss Ibuki. He had only joined because he was desperate for cash for kunai and equipment plus academy fees were expensive, way more than his rent. Nobody hired him so he turned to the only people who would take him the Yakuza. And he had done pretty well for himself. He had money for everything now, even ate decent meals. He was getting bigger because of it. He even had a savings, he wasn't going to spend it on anything.

He entered his apartment and checked his traps. Everything was in place so nobody was in. He had been robbed once of everything he owned, little as it was it had hurt. He made sure it didn't happen again. He picked up his extra kunai set and proceeded to his training ground at one of the parks. He had tried leaving the village to train in the forest but ANBU showed up, he figured it was because he pranked them so much. So he had set up inside the walls instead.

As he began to practice he promised himself he would pass this year. He would be his own age group, he could fail against kids his own age, he wasn't that much of a loser... was he? Didn't matter maybe he could even make friends, he snorted. Like that would ever happen.

Naruto entered the classroom and looked around. It was a pretty usual looking class, but there were a few odd bunch mixed in. There was a kid with a puppy, Naruto liked puppies they didn't judge him. There was a tired looking kid with a ponytail sitting next to a chubby kid. There weren't that many fat kids in the ninja academy, usually they all came from ninja family. Naruto wondered if he came from a ninja family? He wasn't even sure if his name was real or made up by the orphanage workers, they never answered his questions anyway.

There was a hooded kid with glasses, he was indoors what the heck? But still kid looked the most ninja-ish out of everyone else. Naruto thought about that, if he was gonna be a ninja he would need to look it, sure orange was cool but so was black and he needed a mask, masks were cool.

There was a Hyuga, could tell by the eyes. Seemed a little intimidated, well it was their first day of final year he supposed. There was a black haired kid, emo looking dude. He had a bunch of girls staring at him almost all of them except for the Hyuga she was just looking around nervously. Damn some guys had all the luck, not like Naruto had a chance. There was a blonde one that was kinda cute and a pink ha-pink hair!? Naruto looked closer, the girl was pretty like really pretty. He felt some a nervous churning in his stomach, was that what they called butterflies? He didn't even feel this way when looking at the prostitutes in the red light district, and they showed almost everything!

Naruto looked away before he got caught staring, he blushed as he sat down in an empty seat. What was wrong with him?

A new teacher came in I-something. Replacing Daiki. Time to test the new guy, Naruto thought. The guy sat down and introduced himself as Iruka-sensei. Gave the normal boring lecture: it's your last year, your gonna test to become a gennin blah blah blah. Naruto would've fallen asleep. Homeroom taught you nothing, just history and stuff but that wouldn't make him stronger so he didn't pay attention. He would've fallen asleep but he was waiting for the surprise. As Iruka-sensei finished his lecture he stood up-taking the chair with him, firmly attached to his ass. It also pulled a string which emptied a bucket from the ceiling on to the guy.

Everybody in the class stopped breathing. Naruto couldn't take it, he burst out laughing. He pounded the desk tears streaming down his face. It had gone off perfectly, he had set that down last night on one of his nightly run arounds, the academy was ridiculously easy to break into.

Iruka stared in shock, water dripping all over. He snapped out of it when the blonde brat started laughing. He had been warned about the kid and he still hadn't expected this. He looked at him and saw the whiskers, images of the fox attacking the village hit him and he shook them away. The kid wasn't the fox but it didn't help ease his mind much.

Naruto saw the flash and flinch in the guys eyes, so him too huh? Well whatever he'll deal with him like everyone else.

"NARUTO, what do you think you doing?" Iruka yelled at the kid.

"Just thought you needed a proper welcome to the academy sensei" Naruto laughed.

"Your acting awfully flippant for some one whose failed the academy test two times already" Iruka replied.

Everybody stared at Naruto and internally he sighed. He knew he'd be singled out and then from there the usual pattern would follow. Whatever, a bunch of kids weren't going to bother him. He just put on his usual flippant smile and said "Whatever you say sensei" and promptly put his face down and tried to sleep.

From there the year proceeded normally for Naruto. Except for one difference. Iruka-sensei taught homeroom which Naruto just slept in and got yelled at a lot. And he also taught Ninjitsu. At first Naruto didn't want to do it the way Iruka-sensi was teaching it but eventually he tried it and managed a henge, everything else turned out miserable but it was more than he had ever been able to do! He was so happy he stopped pranking Iruka-sensei for a week and paid attention sometimes. Which unfortunately just drove him crazy with paranoia. Iruka almost cried in relief when the pranks started again.

Naruto was so happy with the henge he started using it all the time. The only time he wasn't under a henge was in his apartment. His run-ins with ANBU became twice as fun as they had to hunt him while he was under a henge and constantly changed. He got so close to getting away a few times, and he was even able to walk around the village and talk politely with people. He pretended that everyone had finally acknowledged and accepted him. He thought he was being pathetic but it didn't exactly stop him.

After that he just went back to being frustrated, other than getting Henge everything else continued to turn out like crap, no matter how hard he tried. Even more painful was his attempts to make friends. The dog kid Kiba, was nice sometimes but that didn't stop the name calling, the Hyuga girl was scared of her own shadow and attempts to talk to her were futile at best. The lazy kid-Shikimaru was the closest thing he had to a friend he didn't hang out with him but he didn't make fun of him either and he was lazier than Naruto was in homeroom! He was alright in Naruto's book, same with the chubby kid-Choji. They pretty much stuck together.

Shino was weird, and weird for Naruto was really weird. He barley talked and when he did it was like a robot. Plus he was always surrounded by bugs, it was like the dude was using defective bug spray and just kept using it. But other than the weirdness he was alright. After all quiet was better than asshole.

Speaking of assholes, the Uchia (the emo kid) was the biggest. Whenever Naruto messed up something the kid smirked or just dismissed him, he put Naruto down more than the entire class and he did it silently! It wasn't just that either. What happened to the Uchia clan was sad but still. That didn't give the kid the right to be an asshole, which he was-to everyone! People kissed the ground the guy walked on and he was just an asshole to them, yet people kept coming back for more. It didn't help that Sakura (the pink haired girl) and all the other girls really, followed him around like lost puppies. He was a dick and he got everything. It wasn't fair Naruto would kill for the chance to be able to walk around in his own form and have people be nice to him. The only person who talked normally to Naruto was Mizuki-sensei who gave him a bad feeling but Naruto put up with it. After all he was the only guy who was nice.

And attempting to friend Sakura was a disaster. Honestly he didn't even know why he tried. Yes he did-she was pretty. But still she was _mean. _All of Sasuke's fan girls were. He didn't let it bother him, he just put his mask on and smiled. It seemed to annoy them and he enjoyed that.

Ino was just a bitch. And the rest of the class was pretty much the same clones as every year.

As the year went on Naruto's relationship with Iruka took a weird turn. It started with a run in around the village.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was buying some different types of shuriken hoping that it would help his aim. Because if he was always gonna be this bad he would never make it as a ninja and if he didn't have that then he had nothing. As he ran towards Ichiraku fueled by his growling stomach he managed to completely crash into someone, ruining his concentration on the henge. As he looked up while rubbing his head he froze in surprise. Sitting across from him was Iruka-sensei._

_Naruto immediately started to apologize "Sensei, I am so sorry I just wasn't looking and crashed into you. I am so sorry."_

_Iruka just waved it away as he stood up, pulling Naruto with him. "Naruto what are you doing running around under a henge."_

_"I was just heading to Ichiraku to get something to eat" Naruto said._

_"That doesn't explain the henge" Iruka replied._

_"Oh well you know. It's just everything is easier if I'm not me you know?" He said without thinking._

_Iruka froze, his facing morphing into something Naruto didn't recognize. He felt awkward so he just said "Well see ya" as he made to place the henge back on. People were already staring at him and whispering._

_"Naruto wait" Iruka said as he took a breath steadying himself. " Why don't I treat you, I was heading there myself."_

_Naruto froze. Someone was offering to buy him food? "Uh al,alright" he stammered._

_They arrived at Ichiraku's in an awkward silence and started eating. Suddenly Iruka spoke._

_"Why do you want to be a Shinobi Naruto?"_

_Naruto paused thinking about the question. "When I was younger it was because I wanted to be strong and stop being afraid. As I got older it was more to make a name for myself. I don't wanna just fade away and become a another piece of trash littering Konoha. You know?" He didn't know why he was being so open with Iruka. Maybe it was because it was the first time somebody had asked his opinion on something or maybe it was because somewhere in his mind somebody was still crying for help. For someone to talk to. He squashed whoever that was down as far deep as it would go. He didn't need help. Iruka's face got that weird expression again and Naruto went back to eating._

_Iruka stared at Naruto calmly eating. How could he have held anything against this kid? He was an orphan, like himself and look how he had treated the kid. He had been cold, he knew that. Naruto had always brought the thought of his parents up, but that was no excuse. Iruka felt ashamed. Here was this kid fighting for a place in the world and he was being an ass when he should have been a sensei. He promised himself he would do better._

_End Flashback_

After that Naruto started randomly running into Iruka-sensei all over the place. And he always treated Naruto to some Ichiraku's. Naruto was wondering if he was intentionally looking for him, but then scoffed. Who would look for _him_?

In class it was the same, except Iruka started paying way more attention to Naruto. This resulted in a lot more yelling and scolding. Naruto didn't mind, for some reason the scolding's felt warm. He couldn't explain it, but he began to enjoy his time in class. He still had no clue why.

As the year went on and the academy test came closer. Naruto starting feeling nervous. Until it became an acute pain in his stomach. He had failed two years in a row, he was kids with his own age. He couldn't fail now, that would just show he was a failure. He refused to be held back again, he worked hard he paid attention to real lessons. He would not let this roll over him and forget him. The nerves continued to build, until he eventually had to do something. High jumps and running on the roofs of Konoha didn't help so that left pranking. And he was going to need a big one.

The day before the test found Naruto standing at the top of the Hokage's monument instead of in class. Specifically over the Old Mans. He had spent the week buying supplies and readying his plan. He had came up on top under the henge of a carving worker and no one gave him a second glance. Then he planted a spike and tied rope around it and the other end around himself. Now all that was left was to jump from the top of the monument. "This is crazy" was Naruto's last thought before he jumped.

A scream of joy was all Naruto could do as he fell, until the rope tightened and he swung side to side. As Naruto gathered his bearings he flipped the lid of the paint can and readied his brush. He started with the third and swung his way to the second and then the first. As he painted a crowd appeared on the roofs of the buildings near him yelling at him. He ignored them as he swung to the fourth.

He had always looked up to the Fourth. He wasn't from famous clan or had an amazing bloodline but he had made his way to the top. He had been acknowledged by everyone around the world. People either loved or feared him. No one didn't know who the Fourth was. And now is fame would serve Naruto. After this no one would be forgetting who Uzamaki Naruto was.

Naruto finished his painting and swung back to observe his work. He started laughing. He couldn't help it. The Hokages looked ridiculous with spirals, exaggerated features and make up. No one could miss this. Naruto had literally marked his Name across the mountains, how could anyone ever forget him after this? Now he just had to wait for ANBU. He had meticulously planned out his escape route. It was filled traps and henge points. He would finally lose the bastards. He would finally win. Of course that was when everything went to shit.

"What the hell are you doing during class time, get down here you moron!" Iruka-sensei's voice rang across the mountains.

How did he even know it was Naruto? He was under a henge. The man literally seemed to be able to find Naruto anywhere henge or not.

After a lot of screaming and an evening of Naruto cleaning the faces of the Hokages Naruto found himself at Ichiraku conversing with Iruka-sensei.

"What am I gonna do with you Naruto?" Iruka asked exasperated as they ate.

"Hey it's not like I got parents to impress so I have to impress the Old Man with increasingly crazy antics." Naruto replied.

Iruka's chuckle let how he was really feeling out. "Kid how could you do that to the Hokages?" Iruka asked.

"Eh I figure I'm gonna graduate tomorrow I might as well go out with a bang. And what better way than to put my mark on the world than putting my mark literally across the largest monument in Konoha?" Naruto said with a laugh.

The day of the test came and Naruto felt like he was dying inside. He had spent this year killing himself to get his ninja skills down. His weapons use was barely passable. His taijutsu was more of get beaten up until your opponent gets too tired beating you and gives. His Ninjutsu was still shit and all he could do was henge. His genjutsu consisted of being able to break a genjutsu and that was all. But he couldn't fail, he refused to fail. He had too much to accomplish. He would pass through sheer force of will if he had to.

The test went shakily. Naruto knew he was hanging by a thread and that the Ninjutsu test would make or break him. As he walked in he prayed that it was henge.

"This test will be Ninjutsu, we shall be testing your Bunshin no Jutsu today." Iruka announced.

Naruto despaired, this was his worst out of all the Jutsus. He couldn't do it. _Stop_, he commanded himself. You _will_ pass. You _will_ be a Shinobi. You will _not_ be a failure! He thought to himself.

When it was his turn he came to the front of the classroom and stood in front of Iruka-sensei. He put everything he had into the clone and performed the Jutsu. What appeared looked like Naruto, if he was a ghost and brain-dead. Iruka stared at the thing and the said "You F-"

The clone promptly exploded leaving smoke behind.

"-ail."

Naruto sat on the swing, staring at the kids graduating and leaving. Could he do this again? For what? To fail all over again? Naruto had no talent, his hard work turned to dust and accomplished nothing. He was nothing, he would never accomplish anything. All he had was silly village pranks. And the look on Iruka's face, of painful disappointment. Naruto couldn't get the image out of his head. It stayed there haunting him.

"You are a failure." Oh and the voice was back. What _great_ timing. "You will die painfully one day and no one will remember. You are a pathetic excuse for any form of being."

That was knew, Naruto thought.

"I will eat your soul, but I won't even notice. And that will be the greatest thing you will have ever done. Feeding me."

"Shut up" Naruto said. "I'd like to see you do anything better, oh wait you can't because your just a voice in my head!"

"I cannot wait until I can kill you" It replied

"I think you will eventually talk me to death but it'll be a few years probably." Naruto said.

After that it went silent. But even as Naruto celebrated his victory he couldn't help but think it was right. He couldn't do anything. The one person he didn't want to fail was Iruka-sensei and he just got a front row seat of it happening.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts when Mizuki appeared next to him. "Sorry about that kid."

"It's alright, I just wish I could've passed."

Mizuki grinned, the plan had been so easy. Just change the test from henge to Bunshin and the kid would be easy to manipulate. Why should he risk his neck for the scroll when he had a willing victim right here in the demon? "Well I know of one way..."

Iruka ran though the forest, he prayed it was him who found Naruto. The kid probably thought this was a prank but Iruka knew no other ninja would believe him. They would kill him without hesitation. As Iruka got to the clearing he felt immense relief as he saw Naruto standing there with the scroll.

"Damn Iruka-sensei your fast, I was only able to learn one Jutsu" Naruto said with an earnest smile, not his mask smile but his real one.

Iruka was confused, what exactly did Naruto think he was doing? "Naruto why did you steal the scroll? You know its forbidden right?"

"What? I just did as Mizuki-sensei said about the special test! Look I learned a Jutsu lemme show you it and I can pass finally." Naruto said in a rush. Eager to pass.

"Mizuki, no Naruto-" Iruka sensed the killing intent and threw Naruto aside.

Naruto watched, eyes wide as Iruka was impaled with multiple kunai. He looked to the source and saw Mizuki -sensei standing on a branch in full combat gear. In that instant he knew he had been tricked. Not just with the scroll but with the six years he spent i n the academy. Everything had been a lie. The 'special training sessions' had been false. Naruto knew nothing of being a ninja and he knew who to blame.

"You bastard. Six fucking years you took from me you fucker. Who the fuck gave you that right" Naruto screamed. From the very first day he had been tricked. He didn't know who he was more angry at Mizuki or himself. All that time he spent training, for nothing it seems.

Mizuki just laughed. "Give me the scroll Uzamaki and I will let you live."

"Fuck you asshole" Naruto yelled as he looked at Iruka worriedly. Iruka was slowly pulling kunai out and coughing out blood.

"Why do you even stay in the village? Do you want to know the reason they all hate you?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto stared, he could finally get answers but at the same time this was Mizuki. "Fuck you" was all Naruto said.

"They hate you, you will never be Hokage, they won't even let you be a Shinobi. No one will ever trust you. You know why everyone hates you ? There's a law that keeps people from telling you the truth, do you wanna know what it is? Give me the scroll and I will tell you. You can know the reason why you will always be hated. " Mizuki spoke.

Naruto paused, there was a law about him? Why would there be a law? How bad could it really be?

"Mizuki stop this, you won't get away why are you doing this? Why would you betray Konoha?" Iruka coughed out.

"Are you stupid Iruka. Why should I care about a village when I can get so much more for this scroll than I will ever achieve in this village? Orichimaru will give me power and wealth beyond my dreams!" Mizuki said. "Brat listen up, you are trash that should have been killed the day you were born. You are a demon-"

"Mizuki enough, isnt your betrayal enough? Give this up we will be found soon" Iruka yelled.

"All that will be found is your corpse, Naruto will be blamed for the scroll and I will be free of all restraints." with that Mizuki attacked. He threw a large shuriken at Iruka and jumped at Naruto.

Iruka blocked the large shuriken with two kunai and yelled "Naruto run!"

Naruto dived out of the way of the kick that would have sent him flying. He ran for the tree line but he wasn't fast enough he turned and saw the large shuriken come towards him, he was too slow. Suddenly Iruka was there standing in front of him. One of the blades come through his chest.

Naruto couldn't breathe, this wasn't supposed to happen, he -no Iruka couldn't die!

Iruka smiled at Naruto as he dropped to his knees. "Don't worry Naruto, everything will be alright."

How could he say that? Naruto cried. Tears streamed down his face and he could only stare at Iruka.

"You're going to be a great Shinobi and everybody will know just like me how great you are" Iruka spoke softly to the boy.

"You're going to die for the fox? How low you have fallen Iruka. I always knew you were a piece of shit" Mizuki spoke on the other side of the clearing. He cocked his arm back to throw his other large shuriken but stopped to dodge a hastily thrown shuriken. He looked at Naruto across the clearing. "You're going to fight me demon? With what? I've taught you everything you know-which is nothing. You spent six years learning nothing Ive taught you everything you could possibly know." Mizuki laughed.

"Not everything" Naruto said bring his hands together forming a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Suddenly the area was covered in shadow clones. Hundreds of Naruto's stared unflinchingly at Mizuki. Mizuki gaped. Before he could say anything Naruto attacked.

"Get the fucker" Naruto yelled. The army charged. Mizuki stunned only reacted after the first one hit him and by then it was too late. All that was left after was a bloody pulp.

"Naruto" Naruto turned as Iruka called out and ran to him.

"Iruka I am so sorry please don't die, I didn't know I swear I thought I could graduate" Naruto rambled in panic. All he could think was _not Iruka-sensei, please not Iruka-sensei_. He was all he had. He was Naruto's only friend.

"Naruto close your eyes" Iruka mumbled.

"Oh my god. You're going to die aren't you please Iruka-sensei no" Naruto's tears poured again.

"No Im not going to die, just close your eyes." Iruka said.

"Are you crazy? Why wou-"

"Close your eyes Naruto." Iruka commanded. His voice gaining strength in annoyance.

Naruto did and felt something against his forehead. And opened his eyes.

"Congratulations on passing Naruto, I do believe that was at least one Bunshin" Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto began to cry again, this time in happiness. He hugged Iruka. And that's how the Konoha ninja found them.


End file.
